Kaleb Lyons
Appearance Kaleb has allowed his once short-cropped hair to grow out over the past year and now ties it neatly up and out of his way with a clasp created from shaped thorium and set with dark green gems that seem to swirl with life under their expertly cut facets. A gift from the Lady Kyuress as she Promoted him to Proconsul within the Four Winds Traders. Kaleb originally tried to humbly refuse the gift but Kyuress would not hear of it claiming it was just "lying around collecting dust." His eyes are still bright green though begin to show signs of having seen more suffering than one so young should have to bear. His face smooth and clean-shaven, he carries on the strong facial features of his father. His build is athletic belying his trade as mage and alchemist. His calves are firm and muscular from exploring and searching for hidden magics in some of the most inaccessible places in Azeroth. Not wishing to put undue stress on any of the creatures he has befriended as mounts, Kaleb has continued to maintain his fitness by walking or running often. He is surprisingly agile and quick. History Kaleb was born approximately a quarter century ago to Lord Calim and Lady Urade Lyons in Darkshire. Shortly after his birth, his family moved to Northshire. His childhood was happy working on an apple orchard with his mother and father and two older brothers until his father was called away to fight in the war. Word soon came of Calim passing on and their lives seemed darkened since that day. His older Brothers stepped up to find work having to leave the farm to provide for the household. Money was sent here and there from his older brothers but soon they too fell on hard times and Kaleb was forced to grow up Quickly leaving hoime at 16 to strike out and find his fortune. Ever his mother's Favorite, Urade sent Kaleb on with all the money the family could afford. "Get yourself into that mage academy Kaleb." Kissing his mother, he barely managed to hold his composure. Tears streamed down his face as soon as he knew he was out of her sight. That day, he walked away from the only place he had ever known as home. The Lion's Pride Inn Not a day's journey into his travels, Kaleb was set upon by thugs in Goldshire. His money stolen, and him beaten near the lake behind the Lion's Pride Inn, he had been left for dead. Kaleb would not Die this day however.. he found something deep down within him that day.. a powerful force he had been unaware of until he lie there teetering on the edge of death. He gathered what strength he could and inch by inch he drug himself towards the entrance to the Lion's Pride. As he pulled himself onto the doorstep, he barely managed a hoarse whisper of a cry from his bruised throat. He then collapsed just as he heard someone coming. Days later he awoke to hushed whispers in the room. He lay there quietly as the two voices became more clear. Two men, he surmised, had been talking about Silence and Honor. One, an older man with a gruff voice had asked a younger man if he was prepared. The younger man's voice was threaded with nervousness but replied that he was. "Good, Then you will take John here with you to observe and watch your back." the older man jerked his thumb toward Kaleb. "He's been awake long enough now to know what we're up to. If he doesn't work out you'll need to silence him as well." Kaleb's mind raced.. he knew what had happened. He realized his benefactors had only saved him because they suspected he might be useful. His gut wrenched at the words forming in his mind yet he knew showing any sign of fear would not bode well for him... "I expect to be paid..." A wretched smile crept across the old man's face as Kaleb blinked his eyes open to see the face of his new employer. "One Silver and not a copper more, John..." came the hoarse reply from the old man daring Kaleb to speak with a cold stare. Kaleb smiled a little taking some comfort in that they at least did not know his name to keep calling him John. "A gold minimum" Kaleb calmly replied, false confidence hiding his nervousness well. He sat up wincing from the pain of his still aching body. "Especially if you expect me to work with him." Kaleb pointed to the younger man, a straggly thin figure just barely out of his teens with a ratlike face and a patchy pointed goatee that tried to serve as facial hair. "I heard him wheezing all the way over here." The Gruff old man roared with laughter walking over to Kaleb Clapping him on the back roughly. "HA! Hear that Snoga, John here just insulted your Craft!" The gruff old man suddenly peered into Kaleb's eyes as he grabs his face tightly squeezing it. "Listen here Whelp.... You'll get your one gold only because you amuse me. You mess this up, you lose a hand like Snoga there did." Releasing Kaleb the old man hobbles out of the room, his gait practiced and eerily quiet yet altogether unsightly. Kaleb rubbed his face as the old man vanished from sight then glanced over to his associate. "All right Snoga, Details... The mark, their habits, and how much time we have." A sour frown crossed Snoga's face as he drew up a stool and laid some crude maps and notes on the bed. Their discussion and planning went quickly and without emotion. Soon Snoga was leaving the room. On his way out the door, Snoga flips a crude metal ring to Kaleb... The ring, unpolished and dull sang out as it was sailing in a soft arc across the room until Kaleb's deft and agile palm Snatched it from the air. "Welcome to the Iron Ring." Snoga sneered as he disappeared into the tavern below Kaleb's room. An Unlikely Benefactor Open Market Present Day Baron of Darkshire Kale the Red Personality Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Mage Category:Human Category:Alchemist Category:Herbalist